1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and system for mobility management in label switched networks.
2. General Background of the Invention
Label switched networks are networks wherein data packets are forwarded on the basis of labels.
A practical implementation of label switching could be based on MultiProtocol Label Switching (MPLS), which is an Internet Engineering Task Force (IETF) standardized protocol.
According to MPLS, data packets entering the network at one node, called ingress, are classified into a Forwarding Equivalence Class (FEC). All data packets with a same FEC follow a same primary path (called Label Switched Path or LSP) to a destination node, called egress. The nodes of the network, including intermediate ones, take per-packet forwarding decisions based on label Forwarding Information Base (FIB) tables.